User talk:Ricepigeon
Hi, welcome to the : the only M.U.G.E.N character and stage encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the User:Ricepigeon page; we hope it will be the first of many contributions from you. Before editing and making articles, why not take a peek at the rules? Leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything (don't worry, I won't bite). Enjoy fighting! -- Dchan250 (Talk) 02:03, January 21, 2013 The custom Touhou artworks. I just want to know, where did you get the artwork found on the Yuugi Hoshiguma and Fujiwara no Mokou pages? It would be nice to know. The Little Ghost Lord Of Death (talk) 19:43, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Most of them were found on safebooru with the alphes_(style) tag. Ricepigeon (talk) 19:14, July 23, 2013 (UTC) About on the fairies from Touhou! The fairy has a human appareance, with just wings on the back, so it's Humanoid. ---Toupou--- (talk) 15:35, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ________ The category Magical Girl Characters is for character from Magical Girl Anime huh. ---Toupou--- (talk) 17:39, July 24, 2013 (UTC) In that case, a new Magician category should be made, with Magical Girls as a sub-category. Ricepigeon (talk) 18:40, July 24, 2013 (UTC) _________ It there's already a category who contains the characters who use the Shun Goku Satsu, Users of the Satsui no Hado, the informations are the same so you have create a duplicate category! More you create a page without download link and without information, that is not acceptable ! ---Toupou--- (talk) 13:48, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Users of Satsui no Hadou only specifies actual users of Satsui no Hadou, not everyone and their mother that can use Raging Demon, hence the separate category. Either rename the Satsui no Hadou category or have two separate categories. Theres nothing to discuss. Ricepigeon (talk) 14:18, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Just that your category has less of characters that the original category! (shrug) ---Toupou--- (talk) 17:25, July 25, 2013 (UTC) WHOA! Stop it with all the categories. You're spamming TOO much. Patrick Star is not the smartest fish in the world, so am I. 18:46, July 26, 2013 (UTC) How is it spamming? The categories are relevant, especially in games where each character's nationality is given. Ricepigeon (talk) In reality, you create too of Categorys who details too. ---Toupou--- (talk) 19:18, July 26, 2013 (UTC) This, is a MUGEN Database, not a Universal Wiki. Patrick Star is not the smartest fish in the world, so am I. 19:20, July 26, 2013 (UTC) And its categorizing MUGEN characters by their nationality. What is the problem with that again? How is that any different from adding categories for characters species or gender or even what game they come from? I'd like to know your reasoning here, ESPECIALLY when it even states in the rules Make sure to categorize! So far I have done nothing wrong. or do you do this to everyone who makes a large number of categories and articles in a day? I'd really like to know. Ricepigeon (talk) 19:22, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Since when is helping to categorize articles like a normal wiki with supposed enthusiasm for what it's being documented in should a bad thing or "spam"? It's not like he's filling the articles with random gibberish like many ragefit unregistered users that lie around here or putting links/publicity all around the articles. That would be spamming. Koa-Devil (talk) 00:17, July 27, 2013 (UTC) I agree with Ricepigeon and Daniel it makes sense to add more category's because look at all the category's that Wikipedia has! It seems to make sense to add category's based off the race of a character. Jenngra505 (talk) 00:29, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Do you see other Wiki's filling up random categories, huh? Patrick Star is not the smartest fish in the world, so am I. 01:09, July 27, 2013 (UTC) The Mario Wiki has more categories than this one. Compare for yourself! http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Categories http://mario.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Categories Jenngra505 (talk) 01:52, July 27, 2013 (UTC) "Do you see other Wiki's filling up with random categories, huh?" Indeed I have. The Little Ghost Lord Of Death (talk) 01:54, July 27, 2013 (UTC) I also notice the Sonic News Network have more category's than this one. http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Categories Jenngra505 (talk) 01:57, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Other wikis? Patrick Star is not the smartest fish in the world, so am I. 02:08, July 27, 2013 (UTC)